


Taking You Home

by calliopes_muse



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliopes_muse/pseuds/calliopes_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler: For the ending of “The Performer” on 11/11/09.<br/>Disclaimer: These lovely ladies aren’t mine. If they were, I wouldn’t have to write this to have the good stuff. I’ll put them back a tad rumpled but happy, right where I found them.<br/>Warning: None<br/>Summary: Emily can’t let JJ go home alone after what happened.<br/>A/N: In this particular world, there’s no baby or boyfriend with a horrible Southern accent. JJ’s getting lovin’…good lovin’ from a very willing Emily, as it should be.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taking You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: For the ending of “The Performer” on 11/11/09.  
> Disclaimer: These lovely ladies aren’t mine. If they were, I wouldn’t have to write this to have the good stuff. I’ll put them back a tad rumpled but happy, right where I found them.  
> Warning: None  
> Summary: Emily can’t let JJ go home alone after what happened.  
> A/N: In this particular world, there’s no baby or boyfriend with a horrible Southern accent. JJ’s getting lovin’…good lovin’ from a very willing Emily, as it should be.

Emily handed the bottle of water off to JJ and looked at her sideways as she gently cradled the icepack on the top of her head. The blonde had changed from her traditional black jacket and white button down to a more comfortable black V-neck sweater that was incredibly flattering. The brunette tried to follow the post-case conversation among her teammates on the plane back to Quantico, but she couldn’t seem to think of anything except seeing JJ on the ground face down in the dirt.

The plane started its descent into the air base. Emily had tried to sleep on the last half of the flight back, but every time she closed her eyes, she saw blonde hair matted by blood and dirt. She tried not to let the shake in her hands show as she raised her own water bottle for a swallow. The worst part about being a profiler was that everyone picked up on the small clues.

When everyone had disembarked and were headed for their cars, Emily caught up to JJ.

“Hey, JJ. Wait up!” The blonde turned and smiled at her as she jogged up. “Why don’t you let me take you home?”

“I’m fine, really. The EMTs did a full check on me. It didn’t even break the skin. I think I’ll be friendly with a bottle of Tylenol for a while though.”

Emily smiled as JJ tried to joke off the seriousness of day’s events. “Humor me then. At least let me follow you home and get you settled in.” When JJ looked hesitant, Emily tilted her head. “For me then? So I don’t have to worry until I see you Monday morning.”

“I’m not going to win this, am I?”

“Nope.”

JJ rolled her eyes. “Fine. Follow me.”

**********

Emily pulled into a parking spot a few down from JJ and followed her up the steps to her apartment. When JJ dropped her keys trying to unlock the door, Emily joked with her about getting conked on the head a bit too hard. She dropped her purse by the couch and urged JJ to have a seat. It wasn’t the first time the brunette had been to JJ’s apartment. Over the summer and several times before that, the blonde had impromptu parties for the team where they’d usually hang out drinking beers and watching a game or something else completely unstructured. The team learned quickly not to try board games like Trivial Pursuit because Spencer always kicked their collective asses.

Emily smiled at the décor. The plain white walls were dressed up with classic black and white prints. They weren’t typical pieces of photography like Ansel Adams that everyone seemed to own, but they were local artist finds that JJ collected from the towns they visited. Some were even vintage images from the places they traveled taken decades ago and showing their wear and age. It gave the space and its owner a depth of character that fascinated Emily.

After she convinced JJ to sit on the couch, Emily went to the kitchen, found a bottle of wine, and a bottle of Tylenol. She uncorked it and poured both of them a hardy glass of the red liquid. She came back to the couch and handed over the wine glass and medicine before sitting down.

JJ looked at the glass warily. “Are you sure I should be drinking after a bonk on the head?”

“You had a bit of a scare. We all did. It can’t hurt to relax a little.”

She watched as JJ took a sip, along with the two pills in her hand, and closed her eyes. The blonde rolled her head to the side then back and finally rolled it forward with a sigh. She ran a hand up the back of her neck and rubbed the tight muscles.

When Emily saw a flash of pain pass over JJ’s face, she set her glass down and leaned forward. “Here, let me do that.”

Emily slid her hands under JJ’s and replaced her fingers at the nape of JJ’s neck. Slowly, she rubbed the sore and tense muscles and smiled when JJ’s hands fell to her lap unable to even function anymore. Emily lost herself in the soft sighs her touch elicited from JJ. Her pulse quickened as she imagined the blonde responding under a more intimate setting and intention, and she quickly pushed it down. She couldn’t act on this because she knew if she did and it went bad, that it would damage the team’s cohesion.

The thought of having to leave the BAU because of an ill-fated relationship was the only thing that stopped her, especially when JJ looked at her in the same way she was looking at her now.

The shock that she was being watched as she warred against her emotions was delayed because she was exactly that – lost in her emotions.

JJ’s blue eyes were not only looking at her but into her. “What are you thinking?”

Emily shook her head and looked down. “Nothing, really.”

She pulled her hands away from JJ’s inviting skin, but the blonde reached down and lifted her hands back to her neck. “Don’t stop. Just talk to me.”

Emily smirked, thinking fast of a way out of this situation. The one thing she knew she couldn’t do right now was look at JJ. “Okay, but it’ll be easier if I move behind you.” Emily stood and moved around behind JJ’s back, propping herself on her knees. She slid her hands back under blonde tresses and began a slow knead on the muscles along JJ’s shoulder blades.

“Now that you don’t have to look at me, talk to me.”

She sighed and realized she wasn’t getting out of this, so she thought fast about a half-truth that she hoped JJ would buy. “I was just thinking how it was ironic that we’ve both taken a hit to the head. Wonder what that means?”

“That, unlike our male counterparts, we use our heads.”

Both of them giggled at the joke, and Emily was surprised to feel JJ relax against her. The new close proximity made the massage virtually impossible, so Emily opted for massaging JJ’s upper arms just to have something to do with her hands.

The blonde moaned and relaxed further. “That feels incredible! It’s amazing how tired my arms get. I guess it’s carrying all of those files around all the time.” A long moment of silence passed between them. “You have amazing hands.”

The low, sultry sound of JJ’s voice reverberated through Emily’s body, sending shockwaves to other parts as well. “Um, thanks.” Emily tried to move back away from the lithe body in front of her and find something else to do with her hands.

JJ looked over her shoulder when she noticed the massage had stopped. “That didn’t mean you had to stop. Trust me, it wasn’t a criticism.”

“I think I want more wine. You want more wine?” Emily pushed herself up from the couch and grabbed up the glasses before heading for the kitchen.

Emily was shakily pouring her glass full of the red liquid when a soft hand on her shoulder made her jump causing her to miss the glass.

“Oh God, Em, I’m sorry. Here, let me help.” JJ found a couple of paper towels and helped clean up the spill. She turned to look at Emily who was watching her with wide eyes. “You never answered my question earlier.”

“Yeah, I did.”

JJ stepped closer. “You did, but this time I’d like the truth.”

Emily closed her eyes and turned away. “It’s really not important.”

“If it makes you jump off the couch like you got prodded with a taser, I’d say it is important.” JJ was becoming exasperated at Emily’s stonewalling. She knew something was bothering her, and while she loved working with her, there always seemed to be a thick air of awkwardness around them.

“I…,” Emily started but she couldn’t think fast enough of an excuse for her behavior so the words died.

JJ rubbed at her tired eyes and threw her hands up, clearly frustrated. “What?”

“Why are you overreacting, JJ?”

JJ pointed at herself. “I’m overreacting. Me? Seriously? If there was an Olympics for avoidance, you’d get gold every freakin’ time.”

Emily avoided the truth in that statement. “Why are you getting mad?”

The blonde ran her hands through her hair and stepped a little closer to Emily, her voice softening. “Because I want to understand what goes on in that beautiful head of yours sometimes.”

There was something glittering in JJ’s eyes, a spark that Emily hadn’t seen before, and it unnerved her. She retreated a step as JJ came closer, and her heart started to pound in her chest.

“You fascinate me, Emily.” Her voice was low and husky, and Emily was sure she had never heard that tone except in her fantasies. She moved back another step and felt herself bumping into the kitchen counter, while JJ was less than three feet away and slowly edging into her personal space.

Emily swallowed and fought down her rising panic. Dear God!

A warm hand was suddenly in hers and she saw it being raised, as if she was outside her body watching, and a soft kiss was placed on the palm. She shuddered and took in a shaky breath. The hand that had been holding hers moved to the side of her face and gentle blue eyes caressed her, bringing her back to her body.

“Stop running, Emily. Be here with me…right now.”

The kiss was exquisite in every way. The gentle teasing as JJ angled to encourage Emily’s lips apart was complimented by firm hands on her hips and a light pressure as their bodies melded together, breasts curving into the concaves of each other, perfectly nestled. Emily’s hands staged a mutiny and raced up JJ’s arms to tangle in her long blonde hair. When she fisted the heavy gold and tilted her head to delve deeper, JJ moaned and suddenly all semblance of control was lost.

Emily moaned back, pushing hard against the countertop to take the advantage. She walked JJ backwards into the living room, seeking out the stairs to the loft. For a brief moment she considered the couch, then mentally shook her head. No, not the first time.

JJ nearly fell on the steps behind her as she tugged Emily by her collar up the stairs. She mumbled around Emily’s insistent mouth, “We’d get there faster if you’d stop kissing me.”

“But I can’t stop kissing you.” The brunette wrapped her arm around JJ’s waist to brace her from falling and used her legs to move both of them faster up the stairs.

When they stumbled at the top of the stairs and fell to the bed, both were smiling but they never broke the kiss. JJ searched for the buttons on Emily’s shirt as Emily moaned and began kissing down JJ’s long neck. “Are you sure about this, JJ?” She whispered in her ear as she paused in her kisses. She hated herself a little for even asking, but she had to know this was completely mutual. “It’s going to change everything.”

“That’s the point, isn’t it?” Dark eyes came up to look into blue as Emily shrugged off her blouse. “I don’t know about you, but I want everything to change.”

Emily smiled at her and nodded. “Yeah, me too.”

This kiss was slower but no less passionate. It held an understanding and a promise. Emily broke the kiss as she watched the changes in JJ’s face as her hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her stomach. The muscles jumped and twitched, and JJ’s breath caught with the electricity that raced through her from Emily’s touch.

“God, Emily!” Her head rolled to the side as blonde hair fanned out behind her. She lost herself in the sensations of Emily’s fingers moving higher, teasing at the curve of her bra.

“You’re way too overdressed. Sit up.” Emily sat back on her knees and helped JJ sit up. The dark blouse was quickly discarded as were bras. Emily stared at the sight of JJ, naked from the waist up, the back of her fingers caressing the space between JJ’s breasts and down the middle of her stomach. “You’re so beautiful.”

Her fingers stopped at the button of JJ’s jeans. She looked down as one-handed she popped open the button, and a hand came up to pull her gaze back up.

“I want to see your eyes, Emily.”

Emily leaned in to kiss her again as her fingers found the zipper, the slow tick-tick-tick of the teeth parting sounding boldly erotic in the quiet room. JJ broke the kiss with a gasp as Emily slipped inside her underwear.

“Emily.” The whisper was somewhere between a question and a statement of wonder. Her legs started to wobble so she wrapped an arm around Emily’s shoulders, resting her head against the brunette’s. The rush of endorphins and adrenaline was instantaneous as Emily’s fingers found their target. “Oh God!”

“Lay down, baby.” Emily guided her down to the bed, her lips finding the pounding pulse in JJ’s neck again. “Get these off.” She tugged with her free hand at the jeans and JJ managed to wiggle out of them, in spite of the intense distraction of Emily’s hand between her legs. Soon, she had kicked out of both her jeans and underwear and was completely naked, then she started seeking out the waistband of Emily’s slacks.

“Your turn.” JJ forced the words out through her gasps as Emily’s fingers were non-stop in their slow and torturous pursuit. Emily slipped away from JJ’s reach by kissing her way down JJ’s chest, until her mouth rested over a taut nipple.

“Not yet.” JJ’s body bowed up at Emily’s mouth descending on her breast, her hands instinctively burrowing in the dark hair, pulling her closer. Emily sucked mercilessly at JJ’s breasts until JJ’s hips bucked against her seeking relief. She switched breasts as she simultaneously entered JJ, a loud groan of pleasure from the blonde sending a jolt through Emily and she felt the evidence of its effect in the painful throb between her legs.

Emily reared back, her eyes black with desire. “Now.”

JJ undid the dark slacks and pushed down enough to make room for her hand. The wetness that greeted her made her growl with arousal. She had never been so turned on in her life, and as Emily straddled one of her legs making more room for her, she wondered what in the world had taken them so long to give in to this. At the moment, she couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else, consequences be damned.

Emily dropped her head forward even as her body lurched forward and her hips pushed down on the intruding fingers. It felt so good, better than she had ever imagined. She wanted to make the feelings last, take her time, but her body had other intentions as she started the slow rocking motion of her body over JJ. Her thigh giving leverage to the driving force of her fingers, making JJ groan and roll her head back.

Soon they had a rhythm as fingers, hips, and mouths worked in sync. The coiling started deep in Emily’s belly and she buried her face in JJ’s neck, whispering “oh God’s” over and over as JJ’s free leg and arm wrapped around her, holding Emily close as they fell over the edge one right behind the other.

JJ kissed the top of Emily’s head as she felt the other woman relax against her, lethargy finally taking over. She smiled and pulled the covers over them, as she fell into a deep sleep too.


End file.
